Comeback You Bad Person
by LLuhanina
Summary: Bagaimana jika Kai merasa bahwa disekitar Luhan dunianya berubah menjadi Get-In-Slow-Mothion. bagaimana Kai menyadari cintanya ?


Title : Comeback You Bad Person!  
Author : KEN  
Rating : PG-15  
Genre : M  
Length : Drable  
Casts : Xi Luhan  
Kim Jongin (Kai)

Kai mengerutkan keningnya lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.  
Laki-laki itu berdecak kesal memandang seorang laki-laki lagi yang berada di hadapannya tertawa dan sedang bercanda.  
Kai hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang kali ini ia rasakan.  
Rasa sesak saat laki-laki itu memandangnya.  
Kai cukup tau diri untuk tidak menarik Laki-laki yang dipandangnya itu dari tempat itu sekarang hanya karena ia tidak suka melihat laki-laki itu tertawa dan bercanda bukan dengan dirinya.  
Kai bukan orang yang kekanakan sehingga ia tidak akan merengek ataupun membuat Aegyo-Aegyo yang menurutnya murahan.  
Tapi ia hanya akan diam.

Kai menghela nafasnya pelan lalu melirik kesamping tempat duduknya di Sofa dormnya.  
Laki-laki itu menatap sosok laki-laki yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan syahdu secara Intens.  
Kai menelusuri wajah laki-laki yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan Pandangan matanya.  
Matanya menelisik setiap Lekuk wajah Laki-laki di sampingnya tersebut.  
Kai menjulurkan tangannya ia tergiur ingin menyentuh pipi laki-laki yang lembut itu.  
Namun pikiranya lebih kuat dari pada egonya.  
Kai lalu menarik kembali tangannya dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.  
Laki-laki itu mengacak rambutnya Gusar.  
"ini Sulit!" gumam Kai

Kai memejamkan matanya saat jam dinding di kamarnya menunjukan pukul 12 PM KST.  
Laki-laki itu hanya berguling-guling di Ranjangnya secara gusar.  
Kai terus mencoba untuk tidur namun matanya hanya memejam. Laki-laki itu lalu menyerah untuk tidur dan bangun dari Ranjangnya.  
Kai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya dan laki-laki itu langsung duduk di Sofa ruang tamu Dormnya.

Tap tap tap…

Kai segera menoleh kebelakang saat ia mendengar suara langkah Kaki dari Arah dapur.  
"Oh, Kai kau belum tidur ?" Tanya laki-laki itu.  
Kai hanya tersenyum saat laki-laki itu bertanya padanya.  
Kai lalu menatap heran laki-laki yang masih berdiri diam itu.  
"kau minum susu malam-malam?" Tanya Kai.  
Laki-laki itu mengerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum kepada Kai.  
"tidak Ini Untuk Sehun, tadi dia terbangun dan ingin minum Susu. Aku kekamar dulu Kai. Annyeong.." ujar laki-laki itu cepat lalu segera masuk ke kamar Sehun yang ia tumpangi untuk sesaat.

Kai mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat ia rasa ia begitu bodoh.  
Laki-laki itu begitu dingin dan begitu ketus saat berbicara ber-2 dengan laki-laki tadi.  
"kau sangat sempurna luhan," gumam Kai.  
Ia merasa begitu bodoh dengan kelakuannya sendiri.  
Ia terus menunggu laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar Sehun untuk meletakan Gelas bekas susu tadi.  
Walaupun Kai tau bisa saja Gelas yang dibawanya tadi diletakan di kamar dan mereka tidur.  
Kai sedikit mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan cangung hanya karena memikirkan kalimat yang sempat terlintas di kepalanya.  
Hanya kalimat tidur saja mampu membuat Kai seolah kehabisan nafas.

Kai menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding Dapur. Laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya lalu menghiruf nafas beberapa kali.  
Ia berfikir bagaimana laki-laki bernama Luhan itu mampu membuat dunianya berhenti hanya karena ia berjalan disekitar nya.  
Semuanya menjadi tidak terduga hanya karena Kai melihat sosok Luhan disekitarnya.

Tap Tap Tap…

Kai seolah langsung terjaga secara Fokus saat langkah kaki itu menuju dapur.  
"eh, Kai" ujar laki-laki yang ditunggu Kai sedari Tadi.  
"hmm.." Kai hanya mengumam saat laki-laki didepannya terkejut karenanya.  
Kai dapat membuktikannya sekarang jika laki-laki bernama Luhan itu memang seolah menarik semua waktunya untuk berhenti dan hanya melihat kea rah laki-laki bernama Luhan tersebut.  
Kai seolah menjadi kikuk seketika lidahnya kelu dan pikiranya tak mau sejalan dengan hatinya.  
Ia hanya memperhatikan Luhan menaruh gelas itu di wastafel dan diam melihat Luhan hampir melewatinya.  
Kai tidak tau mengapa tetapi ia merasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini.

Kai terus membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok dapur dan bergumam "Jongin Pabo! Jongin Pabo!"  
Kai mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia tidak bisa sedikitpun dapat dekat dengan Laki-laki yang ia cintai.  
Ia hanya akan berlaku ketus dan menyebalkan jika ia berada di depan Luhan.  
"Jongin Pabo!"  
Kai mendongakan kepalanya saat ia menyadari bukan hanya dirinya yang berada didapur ini.  
"Luhan…" ujar Kai.  
"Jongin Pabo!"  
Kai menghela nafasnya pelan lalu bergumam kembali .

"Yeah, jongin Pabo…"  
Tanpa diduga Kai sebelumnya Luhan segera memeluknya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang Kai.

Kai berpikir seolah ini mimpi dalam satu malam. Jam memang sudah menunjukan pukul 2 pagi. Namun Kai sama sekali belum tidur.  
Laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul dan menautkan jari jemarinya dengan jari-jemari Luhan yang sekarang ada dipelukannya.  
Luhan mendongakn kepalanya dan menatap Kai dengan polos.  
"kenapa menatapku begitu ?" gumam Kai Pelan.  
"Kau juga, kenapa menatapku begitu ?" balas Luhan.  
"karena aku mau." Jawab Kai singkat.  
Luhan lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aku juga mau menatapmu!"  
"sebaiknya berhenti menatapku," ujar Kai yang membuat Luhan mengembungkan pipinya.  
"WAE!"  
"Kalau kau menatapku seperti itu aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak menyerangmu…"

Deg!

Pipi Luhan merah seketika. Laki-laki itu lalu diam dan menutup matanya.  
"Jonginnie tidur!" titahnya yang membut Kai mencubit pipinya.  
"tidak ada di dunia ini yang masuk akal. Kau membiarkanku menjadi laki-laki terbaik sejauh aku bisa berada disampingmu."  
Gumam Kai sebelum ia mencium lembut Puncak kepala Luhan.

—

"SUHO HYUNG! LUHAN HYUNG MENGHILANG DARI KAMAR KITA!"

Satu teriakan nyaring membangunkan Luhan dan Kai yang masih terlihat mengantuk.  
"aish biarkan saja anak itu," gumam Kai lalu kembali memeluk erat Tubuh Luhan.  
Luhan hanya menurut apa kata Kekasihnya saat ini.  
Laki-laki itu lalu kembali tidur dan menautkan jemarinya dengan Jemari Kai yang memeluknya.

"SUHO HYUNG AYO CARI LUHAN HYUNG!"

"mwo!" teriak Luhan dan Kai bersamaan.

END


End file.
